


Sounds like a Fairytale

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [30]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Fluff, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Cinderella AU





	Sounds like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't really remember everything in Cinderella rip

Jon sighed as he swept the floor, hearing his siblings giggle in the background. He heard shoes walk towards him and he felt someone bump into him. He flinched as his  sister gasped, she shoved him slightly, the other sister giggling as she watched them.

“Don't bump into me!”

Jon stared at her for a moment, he sighed and nodded. Sometimes he wanted to run away.  

“Mother! We got invitations to the ball! Can we go?” his older sister, Ana, yelled. He heard his mom come down the hallway, her heels clicking against the clean floor. “Yes, you may.” she looked at Jon, “Keep sweeping since that's all you're good for.”

The two girls excitedly whispered to each other, looking through the paper. The younger, Ava, frowned.

“Mama, this one has Jon's name on it!” she cried.

His step mother took it, looking at it before tossing it in the trash, “He won't be going any way, he has chores.” she turned to glare at him. She made a ‘Do-your-chores-or-you-wont-eat’ motion to Jon. He nodded, he began to sweep the floor again.

“Mama, can we get dresses? Pretty ones?” Ava asked, putting her hands behind her as she acted innocent.

Her stepmom nodded, shooing them out the door and they walked out.

Jon frowned, putting the broom up and he grabbed the mop, putting it in a water filled bucket and he mopped the ground.

 

Soon after, his family came back, smiled on their faces as the two sisters ran to their room and they put on their dresses.

His stepmom looked at him and she turned, waking to her room.

Soon the girls came back out, “Bye! We’re going to the ball!” they called out, walking out the cottage. His step-mom came out, “I'm going there too, do _not_ go out this house!” she commanded.

Jon nodded, “Goodbye mother.” He said quietly.

 

A little after, he heard a knock on his door.

He hummed, opening the door to see a fairy. He was shocked to say the least. “Hello, I do not mean to scare you, dear. I am your fairy godmother.” She said sweetly, waving her wand a little,

“I know your family does not treat you well, I plan to make you go to the ball.” She smiled at Jon.

Jon gaped at her, he thought he might of been asleep, “B- But my step mother threw away the invitation.” He whispered.

She laughed quietly, “But you still got it, no? Don't worry, my sweet thing. Everything will work out perfectly.”

He nodded, putting the mop up and he let her in. “First, you need some new clothes.” She said, eyeing him. She waved her wand, glitter coming out and a tuxedo replaced his worn out clothes.

He smiled, looking at his sleeves, “Thank you.” He looked up at her.

She laughed, “No need to thank me, dear.” she replied, “Come.”

She guided him outside and she picked up a pumpkin.

“See this?” She asked. He nodded. She waved her wand again, the pumpkin morphing into a carriage. He clapped his hands, looking over at her and he smiled.

“Now, you will go to the ball, and you _must_ be back by 12 am.” She said, “The magic will come off by then.”

He nodded, “Thank you.” He replied, getting into the carriage.

“Again, no need to thank. I hope to see you again.” She flicked her wrist, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

 

Jon soon got to palace that held the ball. He got out, thanking the driver and he walked in. He gasped, the place was stunning.

A prince came up to him, “I suppose you're Jonathan, yes? Welcome, I am prince Evan, the person holding this ball.” He smiled at Jon, bringing his hand up into his. “I hope you will have a great time.”

Jon nodded at him, seeing his stepmom stare at him. He gulped.

“Would you dance with me?” Evan asked.

Jon's cheeks flushed as he smiled and nodded. Evan led him out into the ballroom, putting his hands on Jon's waist.

Jon smiled nervously, “I- I'm sorry, I don't know how to dance.” he stuttered. Evan smiled sweetly.

“It's okay, put your hands on my shoulders, and then just follow me.” He explained. Jon nodded, resting his hands on the prince's shoulders.

They slowly danced and after a few hours, Jon looked at the clock.

11:59

 

Oh no..

 

Jon panicked, pulling away. “I'm sorry but I must go!” He said quickly, running out. Evan frowned, “Wait-” he started, but Jon was already out the door.

He tripped on the stairs, losing his shoe. He looked back but he didn't have time, his tuxedo was already changing.  He ran to his house, walking in as soon as his clothes changed.

 

Evan looked out the door, confused as ever. Ava went up to Evan, “Would you like to dance?” she asked, twirling her dress. Evan looked over, “I'm sorry, I must decline, I need to find your brother.”

Ava's eyes widened, “My brothe- Jonathan? Why?”

“He ran out.” Evan explained, walking out the door.

Evan saw Jon's shoe on the floor and he picked it up. He saw the family rush out the door as they hurried home.

Evan walked to ever cottage but he couldn't find Jon. He walked to the last one, and saw one boy in there. Evan knocked in the door and Jon answered. Jon's cheeks turned red, “Yes?” he asked quietly.

“May I try this shoe on you?” Evan asked. The sisters rushed in, watching as Jon nodded and he sat on the chair. Evan slipped the shoe on Jon and it matched perfectly. “So you're Jonathan.” Evan smiled, pulling Jon up by his hand. Jon nodded, rubbing his arm.

“B- But what about me! Surely you wouldn't want _him!_ ” Ana cried out.

“No thank you, I'm fine with Jonathan.” He said politely, “I must go with him.” Evan turned and smiled at Jon.

“Let's go.” He whispered, leading Jon outside.

 

Jon saw the fairy godmother in the corner of her eye as she smiled and waved her wand and disappeared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
